


Lovesong

by Darby_Harper



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Super Fluffyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darby_Harper/pseuds/Darby_Harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary—from the Tumbler otpprompts-“ Imagine your OTP holding each other. Person B tells person A that this is the best part of their life.”</p>
<p>Disclaimer: <i><b>Any similarity between the fictional version of the person portrayed here and the actual person is purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to defame the character of said person on the basis of libel, as the work is FICTIONAL (and NOT an intently false statement created with the express purpose of misleading others about the actual character of said person). All rights reserved</b></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silent_So_Long](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/gifts).



> For all your excellent Reesh/Paulchen fics, wonderful feedback and just being awesomesauce! Enjoy!!

It was one of those rare afternoons where Richard and Paul were able to spend time absolutely, positively alone. Berlin’s autumn weather was warm and sunny, with a light breeze to set the brightly-colored leaves on the trees to dancing. Splashes of reds, blues, and pinks came from fall flowers planted all over the city, and the fir trees dark green set all the colors off beautifully.  
  
The  two men were sprawled out on an old blanket in the middle of their apartment’s rooftop garden, shirtless and shoeless, both wearing identically worn-out blue jeans. Richard was napping in the sunlight like a sleek, pampered cat, while Paul was idly paging through a thick gardening catalog. He’d found several things that caught his interest and had dog-eared the pages to show Richard later on. A napping Richard Kruspe was not something you trifled with. Paul laughed softly to himself when Richard made a grunting noise and rolled over onto his stomach, never cracking an eye to see if it was safe to roll over. When they’d first moved in together, he’d tumbled out of their bed more than once before he got used to having less space in bed. Now he was more apt to squish Paul halfway off of his side of the bed which had led to a few playful arguments that ended in heated, hard loving.  
  
Finally, Richard stretched and woke, a yawn nearly causing his ears to touch in the back of his head. He looked over at Paul and muttered in a sleep-dusted voice, “Whatcha reading?”  
  
Paul showed Richard the catalog and said, “Planning for next year. What do you think of most of this being a rose garden?”  
  
Richard pulled himself into a sitting position and yawned again while he gazed about the garden. Except for a few stragglers left over from the previous tenant’s garden, the stone and wood planters were empty of flowers or greenery. Paul had been in the process of cleaning them out to ready them for Spring planting, but the warm day had lulled him into lying on the blanket Richard had brought out of the bedroom and enjoying their alone time. The plants that Paul hadn’t gotten to  were scattered patches of yellowing weeds and some kind of flowering plant neither he nor Richard  had been able to identify yet, so he’d decided to leave it alone for the time being. It was a rather pretty little plant with tiny, bell shaped blossoms that hung down from delicate, silver-green stems. Frowning slightly, Richard said, “If you planted roses that bloomed at different times during the season, it would look gorgeous. Me, I’d do the whole garden up in roses !"

“You and your roses,” Paul laughed, placing the catalog in a wooden crate that doubled as a magazine rack. He stretched out on the blanket, beckoning to Richard, and said, “I think that’s what I’ll do. That way you’ll get your lovely ass out here in the sunlight more often and not hide out in the practice room or somewhere dark. You’re going to grow mold or mushrooms if you’re out of the sunlight too long.”  
  
Richard wiggled over on his behind until he could snuggle into Paul’s strong, sun-warmed embrace. Resting his head on his lover’s chest, he closed his eyes and relished the cool breeze on his skin, the warm sunlight reflecting from the dun-colored stone below him, and the scent of Paul’s shampoo and cologne. Paul sighed happily and ran his fingers through Richard’s hair, free of its usual gel and hair spray cocktail that made it stand up in sharp-looking spikes. He kissed the top of Richard’s head and murmured, “This is the best part of my life. Being somewhere quiet with you, no one demanding our time, no one yelling that we need to get off our asses and go somewhere, nothing. All I have to concentrate on is you and I lying here in the sunlight with nothing more to do than rest.”  
  
Richard opened his eyes and smiled up at his lover. “We probably need to either move out of the sun or into the house before long; I’ve got a decent tan but your nose is going to start turning red in a bit.”  
  
“Five more minutes,” Paul replied, curling around Richard and kissing his lips gently. “Let me...let’s enjoy this while we can.”  
  
With an amused snort, Richard settled back on the blanket and shut his eyes again. Paul was right; this _was_ the best time of their lives.


End file.
